Shelke XX Visions and Fragments XX
by Harbinger Loki
Summary: Drabbles. I know that I hate her but I felt compelled to write this. Slight Yuffietine, mostly about Shelke though. I t hink it is one of my better fics. Please Read and Review!


Shelke

Coupling: Yuffietine

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII DoC or any game it affliates with.

Author's Note: Well, I have decided to do a Shelke fic, but it will be a Yuffietine, though it may only be mentioned.

LLLLL

**X–X Crutches X-X**

It was just a pair of crutches. That's all.

It was all she could be.

Yuffie Kisaragi was a crutch for everyone in Avalanche to hold onto, always wanting the need for someone to be dependant upon them.

She could lift Vincent's weight, even Shelke's.

Would they hold onto her though when their ankles healed from their fall?

Would they put her away in the closet like any other pair?

She was a pair of crutches for their pain.

When Aeris had died, she had cried first to let everyone know it was alright to let go and be held.

When Aeris had died, she had slept in the same bed as Tifa…….

…….bought a new pack of cigarettes for Cid…….

……Found a new species for Red XII to notice…..

….She let Barret cry with out a word….

….Gave Cloud reasons to keep on going……

...Told Cait her most embaressing stories……….

..Asked for Vincent's help……..

When Shalua died, Yuffie had cried first, to let everyone see that it was all right, yet again.

……..Shelke had awakened her emotions……

……Reeve had cried, telling himself that she died for a reason…….

….her reason…..

Vincent…..

Vincent continued on……..

Yuffie……

…….Where were her crutches though?

**X-X Search X-X**

The wind always blew outside the force of the Shera as if to try to run against the course of destiny.

Shelke did not understand the wind.

She could not feel the mighty prowess the wind held against her small body.

Everything drifted.

She knew and understood drifting.

It was like diving, and diving was something she excelled in.

But she was never like the wind and the water.

She was unnatural.

She was the ashes blown in from the eruption of a volcano.

But she was not the wind.

Or the water.

And she knew that she was searching through herself for what she was.

**X-X Reflections X-X**

There was always a mirror image, after image, imaginary image. Her fingers did not move from the breast that had bore milk to a child she had never held.

Her heart beat for only one thing.

Se…….

Her heart was forced to live by the bane of her existence.

Jen………

She regretted only one decision in her lifetime with most of her traitorous heart.

Grimoi-…………………

She wanted to die enough times for him.

Vince………….

She destroyed herself for him.

Hoj-………….

Seph………ir………..

Jeno………

But this was only a direct effect to her life……and the lives of others………

She was a scienctist first.

Always a scientist.

Even if the image that poured onto the waters below her crystallized form……..

Aft-………

Drea……….

Reflectio-………………

Silence.

**X-X Melting Pot X-X**

To make spaghetti, one must boil water.

To make a heart beat faster, add in infatuation or respect. Either will do.

Boiling…………Beating……

Bubbles rising, mind falling…………..

When that is done, measure the amount of noodles needed for spaghetti.

When that happens, mix in denial with a hint of conscious lust.

Stir.

Realization.

Wait for the noodles to boil for twenty minutes.

Muscle up the courage to speak to him.

Drain.

Lose all courage at first.

Add wanted spices or sauces.

Add in a few more women to make this complicated.

Put Parmasaen on if one wants.

Muster up the courage again.

Eat.

Speak.

**X-X Opening Net Drive: Chaos X-X**

Two.

Shelke was never Shelke since she was nine.

Shalua was not Shalua since she was twelve.

Lost.

Shelke was not Lucrecia.

Lucrecia was not Shelke.

Where does either end?

………..Vi-……………

Not another chance at life.

No more.

……….Vinc-………….

Get out.

I have……

…………………………..Vince-…………

Her………..

I…I………

……………………No…………..

Shelke.

I am Shelke…….

………………Vincen-……………

It's her feelings, not mine………

………………..Her memories………..

Vincent.

………..…never mine………….

…….to begin……

with…

**X-X Spoken For X-X**

Nothing to give or to want in return.

There is no need for it. The dust rises and it falls. There will always be constants.

She can never go far without WRO.

He can go everywhere she can't.

She is a caged bird that does not sing.

He is the one being that will outlive them all.

She can die the next day.

She is caged.

He is spoken for by the wind.

He goes to her call, but watches over the caged bird for the last time.

She is the wind and she is not Shelke.

She is the water and she sings to him.

She sings the songs of his childhood, their livelihood, and his future.

The ashes float on her essence but they cannot sing.

Shelke cannot sing.

Those songs she can sing, however, do not belong to her.

Those songs belong to the earth but not the wind and the water.

In a way, he was already spoken for before the wind ushered him on, water crooning to him from the mists.

She never had a chance.

**X-X Twilight X-X**

Hopeless.

Hoping.

Time can end.

She can't.

There is a decision to be made.

There are choices to consider.

It all matters to only her and Reeve.

Only Reeve and _him_.

But he is the final deciding factor.

It is time for the twilight to choose.

Sunrise?

Or……..

Sunset?

**X-X Homage X-X**

There is no home here, only the dead and the soon to be dead monsters are impounded here.

She walks the sights that only she can walk without help.

She lives in WRO.

She breathes her sister.

She is her sister.

Shelke was dead ten years before.

Shalua was dead weeks ago.

All that remains of their name was only a small remnant of the memories that had collapsed into silence long before Shelke had talked with her.

Rui is all that remains as she is a strange mix.

Half of Lucrecia, Half of Shalua. No Shelke.

Rui is her name.

Shelke and the half of Shalua is the price she has paid to Charon to bring Shalua back.

The memories are no longer fragments.

Ten years are filled, more are continued.

Charon pauses.

Chaos speaks.

She has paid the fee for her sister's return.

All ritual and all true.

Her homage is due soon though.

And the devil himself will collect.

**X-X Psyche X-X**

They don't speak. They don't know what to say.

He is not shocked with the typhoon by his side.

He has no anger, no remorse left in him.

There is no need.

She has gotten her reason to live. He had his reason to live.

Chaos………

The devil got his bride and he had his own.

His is not beautiful Psyche, beautiful…….beautiful Lucrecia.

His is not Aphrodite.

His wife is that of Artemis.

Unlike Persephone with Hades in the lifestream around them.

He has caught the ultimate prize.

Artemis.

Hades lost.

And his humanity won.

Persephone has lost.

She realizes.

She is at peace for the first time in decades.

Yuffie is at peace as well.

Both are happy with the devil and him.

Chaos is happy.

He is happy.

And neither of the pairs have shame in their actions.

LLLLLLL

Well, It was weird when it started and it was weird when it ended. I couldn't come up with the best explanation but here are hints on the entire thing.

Crutches: Yuffie is unsure of her true relationship with everyone.

Search: Shelke is not sure what to be around everyone. She is not Yuffie and Yuffie is the one around her age.

Reflections: Lucrecia from her data fragments in Shelke's mind talking about two sides of every coin.

Melting Pot: Shelke is trying to figure out what she feels and wants to tell him.

Opening Net Dive: Chaos – Shelke is basically fighting between herself of whether or not her feelings are real for Vincent which she finds out really isn't.

Spoken For: Shelke feels rejected but realizes she should not pursue someone if she cannot truly say that she feels that way or if it is only Lucrecia feeling that way.

Twilight: Shelke makes the decision to leave Vincent without wanting him to know.

Homage: Shelke decides to investigate into her sister's work and eventually has her sister and Lucrecia stuck in her head and gives up herself in immersing into Shalua and Lucrecia.

Psyche: Chaos chooses his wife and Shelke realizes she is not affected anymore by Vincent more than anyone else besides Artemis.

I hate Shelke. I really do but this popped into my mind and I decided to let my muse full control. I do not support Shelke x Vinnie so don't ask for it. Reason being that she is a bit of a puppet. I mean to say that she is basically letting Lucrecia's emotions over ride her own and she isn't sure if she has Lucrecia's feelings and psyche' in her or if its her own and I personally don't think it's her own.

But whatever floats your boat, swats your paddle, gets your goat….etc., etc.

Anyway, Please REVIEW! LOVES TO ALL WHO DO!


End file.
